Patch Notes - R67 (Live, 12/15/2014)
UI, Tweaks & Bug Fixes * Shields may now have cooldowns depending on the Event. The cooldown is displayed below the amount of time the Shield lasts. (For further info see: note * Players can now preview Event rewards before an Event starts by tapping the “Event in..” Chapter button or the Rewards button on the time selection dialog. * Default starting opponents in Versus play now always report the correct amount of "current points" they have. CHARACTERS * Hulk's Anger will no longer fire from allied abilities. *Loki (Dark Reign) **Trickery **Old ***Trickery - Black 15 AP ****Loki’s Trickery turns the enemy’s tools against them, converting enemy Protect tiles to friendly Strike tiles and enemy Strike tiles to friendly Protect tiles. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 3: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 4: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 5: Costs 1 AP less. **New ***Trickery - Black 11 AP ****Loki's trickery turns the enemy's tools against them. Transforms 1 enemy Strike tile into a friendly Protect tile and 1 enemy Protect tile into a friendly Strike tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Loki steals 2 Strike and Protect tiles. *****Level 3: Loki steals 3 Strike and Protect tiles. *****Level 4: Loki steals 5 Strike and Protect tiles. *****Level 5: Loki steals all Strike and Protect tiles. **New Ability ***Mischief - Green PASSIVE ****(PASSIVE) Loki is consumed by a cold rage as he moves to undermine his enemies. If the enemy team makes a match-4 of any color, Loki converts 2 basic tiles of that color into 4-turn Countdown tiles which steal 2 AP of a random color. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Countdown tiles last 3 turns. *****Level 3: Loki creates 3 Countdown tiles. *****Level 4: Countdown tiles last 2 turns. *****Level 5: Loki creates 4 Countdown tiles. *Daredevil (Man Without Fear) **Old ***Radar Sense - 11 Purple AP ****Daredevil's heightened senses let him strike first, terrifying the enemy. Creates a random basic Trap tile that, when matched by an enemy, steals 2 AP from all colors. If you match the tile, it steals 1 Purple AP and changes locations. Enemies cannot see the tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Steals 3 AP on enemy match. *****Level 3: Steals 4 AP on enemy match. *****Level 4: Steals 5 AP on enemy match. *****Level 5: Steals 6 AP on enemy match. **New ***Radar Sense - 10 Purple AP ****Daredevil uses his Radar Sense to avoid his enemy's assault and strike at their weaknesses. Converts up to 3 random enemy Strike, Protect, or Attack tiles to basic tiles and deals 71 damage for each tile converted. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Deals 109 damage for each converted tile. *****Level 3: Deals 131 damage for each converted tile. *****Level 4: Converts up to 4 Strike, Protect, or Attack tiles to basic tiles. *****Level 5: Converts up to 5 tiles, dealing 180 damage per tile. *****Max Level: 574 for each converted tile. **Old ***Equalizer - 7 Blue AP ****Billy Club in hand, Daredevil prowls the battlefield, waiting to even the odds. Create a Blue Trap tile that, when matched by an enemy, stuns for 2 turns. If you match the tile, it generates 1 Blue AP and changes locations. Enemies cannot see the tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Stuns for 3 turns. *****Level 3: Stuns for 4 turns. *****Level 4: Stuns for 5 turns. *****Level 5: Stuns for 6 turns. **New ***Billy Club - 9 Blue AP ****Daredevil's Billy Club ricochets from target to target, striking his enemies with amazing accuracy. Stuns the target for 1 turn and creates a 4-turn Countdown tile that stuns for 1 turn, then creates a new Billy Club Countdown tile. If you match it, Daredevil catches his club and gains 1 Blue AP. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Matching the Billy Club tile generates 2 Blue AP. *****Level 3: Stuns for 2 turns before placing the Countdown tile. *****Level 4: Creates a 3 turn Countdown tile. *****Level 5: Countdown tile stuns for 2 turns. Matching the Billy Club tile gains 3 AP. **Old ***Ambush - 7 Red AP ****Daredevil lurks in the shadow, ready to strike. Creates a Red Trap tile that, when matched by the enemy, deals 473 damage. If you match the tile, the enemy takes 24 damage and it changes locations. Enemies cannot see the tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: 662 damage on enemy match. *****Level 3: 851 damage on enemy match. *****Level 4: 1041 damage on enemy match. *****Level 5: 1230 damage on enemy match. *****Max Level: Deals 9040/148 damage. **New ***Ambush - 7 Red AP ****Daredevil lurks in the shadow, ready to strike. Creates a Red Trap tile that, when matched by the enemy, deals 822 damage. If you match the tile, the enemy takes 279 damage and it changes locations. Enemies cannot see the tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Deals 948 damage when the enemy matches the tile, 356 damage when you match it. *****Level 3: Deals 1123 damage when the enemy matches the tile, 410 damage when you match it. *****Level 4: Deals 1370 damage when the enemy matches the tile, 574 damage when you match it. *****Level 5: Deals 1726 damage when the enemy matches the tile, 957 damage when you match it. *****Max Level: Deals 5447 damage when the enemy matches the tile, 3044 damage when you match it. Category:Patches